Yugioh: Survival Combat
by MegaTraduc
Summary: Kasai despierta en un edificio en ruinas, lo peor es que no sabe por que esta allí. Encerrados en el mundo de los espíritus de los duelos, todos pelean por buscar una salida. Una sola persona es capaz de ofrecérsela, ¿qué pide a cambio? Que todos los duelistas atrapados dueleen hasta no poder más. Esto se ha convertido en un combate por la supervivencia. Ranking K por ahora.
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh**

_**Survival Combat**_

-Al principio, todo estaba oscuro. Sentía frío, pero no un frío cualquiera, era el doloroso frío de la soledad. Si, yo estaba sola. Pero poco a poco, fui conociendo los duelos de monstruos, e hice muchos amigos. Si, nunca había tenido amigos antes. En el colegio, me mantenía alejada de todo aquel que se me acercaba. Tenía miedo de decepcionarlo. Lo que no sabía era que mi indiferencia hacia los demás ya los estaba decepcionando a todos. Pero, ahora siento el calor de la amistad y la unión.

-¿Calor? ¿De qué estás hablando? No hay nadie a tu lado. ¡Estas sola! ¡Sola!

-No es verdad.

-¡Nadie te quiere! ¡Nadie es tu amigo, nunca lo fue!

-¡No es verdad!

-Y por eso estas aquí.

-¿Aquí? ¿Aquí donde?

-Estas aquí para destruirlos a todos. A todos los que puedas. Y cuando no puedas más, ¡te destruirán a ti!

-¡No es vedad! ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad!

-Abre los ojos y compruébalo tu misma. Estas sola...

-¡NO ES VERDAD!

-Estas sola...

-No... (sollozo), es... (sollozo), verdad... No lo es.

-Oye, despierta.

-Una voz me habla.

-Heee. ¿Estas bien?

-Una voz se preocupa por mi. Si, se preocupan por mi. Dentro de toda esta oscuridad, en el fondo sé que hay luz. Luz y calor. Si, la luz me habre el camino. Noto calor... Noto calor en los ojos, y noto luz, también en los ojos y... ¡¿Quieres dejar de apuntarme con la maldita linterna?!- De un movimiento brusco, la chica alzó su brazo izquierdo, el cual le pesaba, a la par que molestaba y golpeó el objeto con fuerza, consiguiendo así que este dejara de molestarla.

-Lo siento.- Rió un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules. Tenía una camiseta y pantalones largos de color azul cielo un poco manchados de polvo y barro.-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? Parecía que no ibas a despertar nunca- El chico se rió de nuevo.- ¿Como te llamas?

La chica solo tubo que levantar la espalda del suelo para sentarse contra la pared. Miró a todos lados. Parecía estar en una especie de edificio en ruinas. Todo estaba lleno de suciedad. Había columnas que, en su momento, habían sido blancas, pero el tiempo y el polvo las había trajeado de un gris oscuro muy perturbable.- Kasai- Respondió sin más para acto seguido preguntar:- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el bloque A de la parte dos de la zona Ruinas.

Kasai lo miró interrogante. No parecía sorprendida. Cerró un poco los ojos y frunció el ceño.- Lo volveré a repetir. Esta vez espero que la respuesta sea más procesable. ¿Dónde estamos?

El chico lo miró extrañado durante unos pocos segundos para luego sonreír con sorna.- Yo si sé donde estoy, pero parece que tu no sabes ni siquiera por qué estás aquí.

-Cierto, por lo que he de agradecer que tu, amable persona – Y esto último lo escupió con pura ironía.- me digas todo lo que está pasando aquí ahora mismo.

-Por supuesto.- Contestó él. Hizo una pequeña reverencia al más puro estilo inglés para luego mantener su posición original. Levantado y con una linterna encendida en la mano apuntó a Kasai.- Pareces nueva. Antes que nada deberías comprobar que es lo que tienes y que es lo que no.

Kasai lo miró extrañada de nuevo. Luego se miró a ella misma. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no llevaba su ropa habitual, de hecho, y aunque el ambiente era algo oscuro y nocturno, pudo advertir que llevaba la misma ropa que su recién encontrado desconocido. Se levantó, se sacudió y se observó. En el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón azul, el cual estaba asegurado con una cremallera que tubo que correr, encontró lo que parecía el extremo de una pequeña cadena dorada. Tiró de esta hasta sacar del bolsillo una pequeña caja de color azul de unos seis coma cinco centímetros de ancho y nueve coma cinco de largo. Parecía cerrada con llave, pero en el otro extremo de la caja había enganchada otra pequeña cadena dorada en cuyo extremo se encontraba un minúsculo llavín, el cual se podía sostener entero con el pulgar del dedo, del mismo color que la ya mencionada leontina. Guardó los objetos en el bolsillo y lo volvió a cerrar. Entonces comprobó su brazo izquierdo, le llevaba molestando desde que se despertó. En el encontró un brazal azul que recorría todo el codo hasta llegar a la muñeca de la chica. El brazal estaba lleno de botones que, a parecer de la chica, prefirió no tocar por el momento, solo por si acaso.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Kasai señalando el extraño objeto en su brazo.

¿Quieres ver para qué sirve?- El chico señaló con la cabeza al portal del edificio donde se encontraban mientras seguía mirando a la chica con su típica sonrisa, sonrisa que Kasai ya había clasificado como detestable. Luego los dos salieron del portal. Kasai entonces, pudo ver con claridad el exterior, o no.

No era de noche, pero si era verdad que el cielo estaba tan nublado que parecía que una nube de polvo gigante lo hubiese cubierto todo. Eran esos típicos días nublados donde se perdía todo rastro de azul en el cielo. Todos los edificios, o lo que quedaba de ellos, eran la viva imagen de una ciudad a la cual la hubieran prendido fuego por doquier.

Estaba todo en ruinas, estaba todo en silencio, estaba todo sin vida.

A Kasai la recorrió un escalofrío que la hizo estremecerse. No sabía que es lo que estaba sucediendo ni por que. Giró la cabeza hacia el chico de la linterna encendida pero rápidamente este la obligó a seguirlo cogiéndola del brazo con fuerza. Se ocultaron tras un gran apilamiento de rocas y restos de ladrillo con cemento hechos pedazos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Mira.-Susurró el chico centrado en los que estaba viendo.

Kasai dirigió su mirada al mismo objetivo. Dos chicos, los dos con camiseta y pantalones largos rojos, estaban enzarzados en lo que parecía ser un duelo de monstruos.

Invoco a _Asaltorapaz – Lanius Invisible _y por su propio efecto puedo invocar de modo especial desde mi mano un monstruo _Asaltorapaz _de nivel cuatro o inferior,-El chico de rojo de la derecho hizo lo que había dicho y colocó una carta en lo que parecía ser una especie de mini campo instalado en su brazal. El monstruo apareció seguido de otro igual.- por lo que invoco de modo especial otro _Asaltorapaz - Lanius Invisible, _y de nuevo se activa el efecto, permitiéndome invocar a otro _Asaltorapaz – Lanius Invisible. _Ahora tengo tres monstruos de tipo bestia alada de nivel cuatro en el campo.- Miró a su adversario- Prepárate para sufrir.- e invocó por XYZ.- ¡Invoco por XYZ a _Asaltorapaz – Halcón Elevado! _Bien, ahora activo su efecto, este me permite ganar el ataque de todos los monstruos invocados de modo especial así como atacar a todos los monstruos invocados de la misma forma. ¡Ataco con mi monstruo de 2600 de ataque!- Gritó mientras un _Fitzgerald Congelado _era destruido en batalla.

El otro chico de rojo advirtió esto con molestia, pero no se quedó atrás.- En este momento activo el efecto de _Fitzgerald Congelado _en mi cementerio; descartando una carta de mi mano y si no controlo monstruos, puedo invocarla de modo especial en posición de defensa.

-Sigue siendo una invocación especial, mi monstruo puede volver a atacarlo ahora mismo. ¡Ataca, vamos!- Ordeno el otro duelista.

-Activo entonces el efecto de mi _Guardián de la Fortaleza. _Si un monstruo en defensa que controlo es atacado, puedo descartar esta carta al cementerio para que dicho monstruo gane 1500 de defensa hasta el final del turno.

-Grrr- Masculló el dueño del _Asaltorapaz.- _Termino mi turno en este caso.

-Es mi turno. ¡Robo!- El chico hizo la acción de robar, miró la carta y sonrió.- Te ofrezco piedad ahora, más tarde no seré tan blando. ¿Te rindes?- Preguntó.

-¿Estas de broma? Tu monstruo tiene menos ataque que el mío.

-Bien, he sido bueno contigo así que no me arrepentiré más tarde. Coloco a mi monstruo en posición de ataque y ataco.

-¡¿Quieres morir?!- El duelista enemigo no se lo creía.

-¡Se activa entonces el efecto de mi monstruo; no podrás activar cartas mágicas ni de trampa hasta el final del cálculo de daño! ¡Además activo mi carta mágica _Mejora de Ego _la cual le da a mi monstruo un bono de 1000 puntos de ataque tan solo durante la batalla y hasta el final de esta.- Concluyó el dueño del monstruo de sincronía.

-¡Nooo!- Gritó de desesperación el otro mientras sus puntos bajaban a 0.

-¡Ven- El chico de la linterna encendida llamó la atención de Kasai, que se había quedado absorta en el combate. La agarró con fuerza del brazo y se la llevó lejos de allí.

-¿Qué a pasado? ¿Qué va a ocurrir con ese chico?- Preguntaba esta con miedo.

-Te lo explico luego.- El chico miraba al frente y no dejaba de correr.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Por que corremos?

-Luego.- Insistió el chico.

-¡Ahora!- La chica, furiosa por que su desconocido compañero no le diera las respuestas en su momento, ni que decir tiene que Kasai era muy impaciente, lo lanzó por los aires en una llave de lucha libre conocida como: La Nórdica.

-¡Vale vale vale vale!- Gritó el chico desesperado por el intenso dolor en ese mismo instante.

-Venga.- Animó la chica de pie viendo como el otro hacía esfuerzos por no soltar un sollozo mientras se levantaba.

-Este sitio es el mundo de los espíritus de los monstruos.

Kasai meditó unos momentos.- Yo no me lo imaginaba así.

-Yo tampoco. Pero existe un duelista que es capaz de viajar a este mundo cuando le dé la gana. Esta persona, además, tiene la habilidad de trasportar a otros duelista ha este mundo. Un día le pareció divertido trasportar unos cuantos y obligarlos a combatir entre ellos.

-¿Y como los obligaba?

-Decía que el último que quedara en pie se ganaría el derecho a salir del mundo de los espíritus.

-¿Y los que perdían?

-Los duelistas perdedores no solo perdían el duelo, sino también todo derecho a reclamar su salida del mundo. El duelista inicial se hace llamar Chaos. Cuando hubo reunido una gran variedad de duelistas se le ocurrió otra idea.

-¿Otra idea?

-Los nuevos duelistas que aparecían allí se dividían en nueve equipos diferentes enfrentados a luchar entre ellos. Estos son: Rojo, azul, amarillo, verde, naranja, morado, rosa, blanco y negro.

-Entonces el equipo del color ganador podría salir de aquí.

-No. De todos los equipos, solo cinco podían salir del mundo si vencían.

-Entonces ellos...

-Todas estas personas que ves aquí, incluidas tu y yo. Todos estamos enzarzados en un combate por saber quien será el que saldrá de este mundo. Entonces Chaos nos proporcionó una caja para el deck inicial. Así comenzó el llamado: Survival Battle.

-¿Y el deck?

El chico, que ya había recuperado por completo el aliento, miró a los ojos a Kasai.- Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás en el mundo de los espíritus.

La chica agrandó los ojos asustada- Eso significa, -y gritó de desesperación.- ¡¿Que tengo que encontrar mis propios monstruos de duelo?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yugioh**

_**Survival Combat**_

Kasai no se lo podía creer. Caminaba sola y sin monstruos en un lugar donde estos podían merodear por doquier, es decir, que si por algún casual se topaba con un _Dragón Taquiónico de Ojos de Galaxia _y este no la veía al caminar la aplastaría como a un simple insecto. Pero eso a Kasai no era lo que más la había jodido. Recordó como el chico de pelo negro y ojos azules con la linterna encendida se largaba diciendo que sin un deck no quería hacer equipo con una inútil. Eso significaba que la había abandonado a su suerte y que tendría que hacer lo imposible por encontrarse al menos cuarenta cartas antes de que alguien la retara a un duelo y se enterara de que no tenía deck. Entonces quitarla la llave sería pan comido. Pues Kasai recordó lo que le había dicho el chico de la linterna encendida tras contar lo que ocurría si perdías o no podías luchar en un duelo:

-¿Te quitan la llave?- Kasai recordó el pequeño llavín que llevaba con consigo atado a la caja donde suponía que debía guardar su deck.

-Lo que no quieren el resto de duelistas es que tu sigas compitiendo por el título de ganador, quitarte la llave es la mejor manera de que no vuelvas a usar tu deck.

-¿Y el resto de duelistas no han tenido la genial idea de quitarles las cartas directamente?- Kasai pudo observar como el chico de la linterna encendida intentaba ocultar un chasqueo de lengua girando la cara de perfil.

-En este mundo, siempre que hay un duelo, todo lo que debería ser ficticio o irreal ocurre de verdad. Si aparece un monstruo que escupe fuego por la boca y te piensas que no te vas a quemar, te equivocas. Por alguna razón, la caja que todos llevamos es como una especie de salvavidas. Dado que no se puede destruir de ninguna manera y solo tú puedes abrirla con la llave.

-¿Y no puedes crearte otro deck en caso de que no puedas volver a abrir la caja?

-Por poder puedes- El chico de la linterna encendida suspiró y volvio a mostrar su detestable sonrisa.- Aunque claro, yo me cuidaría por las noches de que nadie intentara robártelo.

Esta conversación hizo pensar a Kasai mientras seguía caminando en la zona: ruinas, del bloque: ni idea, de ella que sabía que más.

Tendría entonces que empezar a buscar cartas. ¿Pero como las encontraba? ¿Estaban tiradas por el suelo esperando a ser recogidas? No lo sabía, pero por si acaso Kasai empezó a caminar mirando al suelo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el suelo que estaba pisando era demasiado blando, y se cayó por un foso. El golpe, que la había pillado desprevenida, la electrocutó los tobillos del dolor y su cara chocó contra sus rodillas, por suerte no se mordió la lengua, que la tenía muy cerca de los dientes. Pasó el tiempo y esta lo aprovechó para recuperarse de la caída. Luego se levantó débilmente y se sacudió.

-¡¿Hola?!- Gritó la chica con la esperanzad de que alguien escuchara su voz.- ¿Hay alguien ahí? Necesito ayuda.

En el foso solo había un enorme silencio acompañada de una aún más enorme oscuridad. Extrañamente se estaba haciendo de noche, pero parecía que por los lugares se encendían una especie de fogatas. Si realmente eso era así, alguien tendría que haberlo hecho y por lo tanto, también escuchado los gritos de auxilio de Kasai.

-Hola.- Dijo de repente alguien que se asomaba por el agujero del agujero.- ¿Que necesitas?

-¿Tú que crees que necesito?- Kasai estaba de mal humor, pero no podía perder los nervios. Pudo observar a una especie de hombre con un casco en pica y la boca tapada. ¿Sería un monstruo?

-Pues no sé que puedes necesitar, ¿has perdido algo?

Si el monstruo se hacía el tonto, lo hacía muy bien. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba Kasai.

-¿Y no has podido pensar que quiero que me saquen de aquí?- Contraataco esta.

-Yo pensaba que te habías metido tu sola.

-¿Para que iba a querer caerme a un agujero? Perdona que te diga pero no es la ilusión de mi vida.

-Pues no sé, supongo que para coger la carta de trampa.

Esta última respuesta sorprendió a Kasai. Miró a todos los lados del agujero, no había nada. Entonces percibió tenuemente que estaba pisando algo que no era tierra. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y lo vio. Cogió la carta del suelo que estaba boca abajo, la sopló, la sacudió y la limpió lo máximo que pudo. La carta tenía un estampado rosa oscuro, encima de esta se podía leer: _Agujero trampa_.

-Ya la he visto, la tengo.- Dijo Kasai ilusionada mientras miraba al monstruo.

El monstruo asintió y tendió una mano a la chica: ¿Quieres salir ya?- Preguntó este.

-Por favor.- Respondió Kasai mientras una cadena le era lanzada a la chica para que esta la cogiera.- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- Quiso saber mientras subía.

-A mi me conocen como el _Mago Gagaga, _encantado- Se presentó.

-¿Te importa si te llamo Mago solamente?- A Kasai el nombre del mago le parecía ridículo, pero por alguna razó el mago le había caído bien.- Yo me llamo Kasai.

-Bien, ahora tengo que irme Kasai, ya nos veremos.- Se despidió el mago mientras daba la espalda a la chica.

-¿Tienes prisa?- Quiso saber la chica.

-Pues ha decir verdad, mucha. Mis amigos están recolectando cartas para crear un ejército que pelee contra los invasores. Ellos nos roban las magias, las trampas e incluso se llevan a muchos de los nuestros.

-Horrible.- Comentó esta mientras acompañaba al mago que había empezado a correr.- ¿Y quienes son esos invasores?

-Si llegamos a tiempo creo que los podrás ver. Espero que tu efecto no sea muy bueno, de lo contrario te llevaran, si tienes mucho ataque o mucha defensa también te pueden llevar. ¿Eres un monstruo normal? Si es así tienes pocas probabilidades de que te lleven.

Kasai no era tonta. A lo mejor un poco despistada, pero no tonta. Sabía perfectamente de lo que el _Mago Gagaga _estaba hablando, o eso creía. Por que era posible, juntando las piezas en su cabeza. El chico de la linterna encendida le dijo que los duelistas tenían que encontrar sus propios monstruos de duelo, además, el _Mago Gagaga _hablaba de unos invasores que se llevaban cartas mágicas, de trampa y de monstruo. Todo encajaba. Los duelistas eran los invasores que raptaban monstruos para hacerse sus propios decks, seguramente muchos de ellos no pensaban en podían herir los sentimientos de los espíritus de los monstruos de duelo. Algo más, Kasai se había percatado de algo más, a lo mejor su traje estaba tan manchado de polvo y barro que el mago no se había dado cuenta. Si, ¡El _Mago Gagaga _la había confundido con un monstruo! Vale, sabía que había monstruos con forma humana, pero no creía que pudiera parecer uno. De hecho, los monstruos humanos solían vestir trajes extravagantes y ella no se creía extravagante.

Por otro lado, ocultos en una cueva, estaban los amigos del _Mago Gagaga_, peleando contra un humano acompañado de _Bestia Gladiador Andal._

-Cuando por fin habíamos reunido cuarenta cartas.- Se quejó _Sincrón Bri _en voz baja.

-¿Que has dicho?- Preguntó el duelista. Él era de un tamaño descomunal, al igual que sus monstruos, parecía salido de un coliseo. Era calvo, de ojos rasgados y sonreía de pura enemistad.

-¡He dicho que eres un ladrón y un cruel! ¡Eres un despiadado! ¡Bienes a quitarnos lo que te conviene y luego te largas! ¡Además destruyes nuestras casas solo para raptarnos!- Gritó de impotencia _Sincrón Bri._

-Si no os escondierais tanto dejaríamos de destruir vuestros escondites.- Tronó de cólera el hombre. Miró a los monstruos como los auténticos culpables.- ¡Vosotros! ¡Venid aquí!- Ordenó a _Guerrero del Rayo, Caballero Gaia, la Fuerza de la Tierra _y _Rey de los Diablillos Salvajes, _los cuales estaban siendo protegidos por _Sincrón Bri _y los suyos.

-¡Ellos no irán a ninguna parte!- Bramó _Sincrón Bri._

-Claro que si. ¡Invoco a _Bestia Gladiador Alexander _y _Bestia Gladiador Octavius_! Venga, intentar superarlos o entregarme los monstruos que pido.

Los tres monstruos elegidos empezaron a caminar a paso lento hacia el hombre.

-¡No valláis chicos!- _Sincrón Bri _estaba desesperado. Se dirigió hacia el hombre de nuevo.- ¿Para qué los quieres? Tu usas gladiadores, los monstruos de sincronía no te sirven de mucho.

-Seguro que puedo sacar ventaja de eso cambiándolo a otros duelistas que estén interesados en ellos.- El hombre parecía más contento que nunca cuando los monstruos adoptaron la forma de dos cartas blancas y una negra.

-Entonces te reto a un duelo por ellas.- Dijo _Sincrón Bri _como última alternativa.

El hombre empezó a carcajear y a reírse sin parar. Luego habló.- ¿Desde cuando un monstruo juega duelos? ¿Tienes disco de duelo acaso? Además, con la _Fuerza del Espejo _que me habéis dado tu deck solo tiene treinta y ocho cartas ¿No?- El hombre siguió riendo mientras las _Bestias Gladiador _agachaban la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y humillación.- No os queda más opción que comeros los mocos y llorar.- El hombre se dirigió a sus monstruos y decretó a estos.- ¡Vayámonos!

-¡_Bri, _estoy aquí!- El _Mago Gagaga _aparecío junto con Kasai y se acercó al nombrado. Luego miró al hombre, que le había parecido muy curioso ver a una humana entre los monstruos revolucionarios.- He traído a una amiga. No sé que efecto tendrá, pero cualquier monstruos es bueno para el duelo.- Dijo convencido el mago.

El hombre entonces cayó en la cuenta de que _Mago Gagaga _había confundido a la chica con un espíritu de monstruo y empezó a reírse. Todos los monstruos revolucionarios miraron a la chica asombrados.

-_Rinoceronte Alado_.- Dijo _Sincrón Bri _mirando a la chica con seriedad.- ¿Tu la has visto en algún sitio? ¿Te suena de alguna carta?

-No.- Respondió este.

-Eso quiere decir...- Continuó _Abeja Blindada_.

-¡Que debe de ser un monstruo muy raro!- Gritó de júbilo _Sincrón Bri _mientras el resto de monstruos revolucionarios se acercaban y aplaudían efusivamente ante una pasmada Kasai que no se creía que todos los monstruos la hubieran confundido con uno de ellos..- Encantado y bienvenido al equipo.- Luego se dirigió hacia el hombre.- Ya tenemos dos monstruos más, son justo cuarenta cartas. Podemos empezar nuestro duelo.

El hombre dejó de reír un momento para hablar.- Por si no os habéis dado cuenta. El último monstruo que habéis traído ¡Es una humana!

Todo el escándalo calló de una vez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Datos: Esta serie de Yugioh Survival Combat esta basada en la serie y manga originales de Yugioh Duel Monsters. Estos fics estan hechos sin ánimo de lucro, por fans y para fans de Yugioh, por ende, todos los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Las cartas que aparecerán a continuación ya existen en la vida real y se pueden verificar en la página web: . /wiki/Portada**

**En caso de que aparezcan cartas no pertenecientes a la serie, si no que son de mi creación, explicaré brevemente el contenido de estas.**

**Ningún personaje o duelista que aparece en este fic pertenece a ninguna serie de Yugioh existente, así como a ningún anime o manga, luego son de mi propiedad (estos si XD)**

**Los capítulos de Yugioh Survival Combat son subidos cada domingo por la tarde. Se podrán ver publicados cada lunes semanalmente. (Esperemos que sin excepciones, bueno, al menos lo espero yo.)**

**Sin nada más que añadir. Disfrutar del capítulo amigos. ¡Por un mundo lleno de mostruos!**

**Yugioh**

_**Survival Combat**_

Todos estaban callados. El hombre callaba por que quería escuchar la reacción de los monstruos revolucionarios tras la noticia. Las bestias gladiador callaban por que, simplemente, se las había prohibido hablar. Los monstruos revolucionarios callaban por que no se esperaban para nada la noticia. Kasai callaba por que todo el mundo callaba.

_Sincrón Bri _también callaba. Miraba fijamente a la chica sin mencionar nada. Tenia las manos apretadas en un puño y el cuerpo ligeramente tensado. Al cabo de unos segundos habló.- Entonces tu...-Se cortó él mismo, provocando otra oleada de silencio e incomodidad.- También estas aquí, para llevarnos.

A Kasai la recorrió un escalofrío. El monstruo que la estaba hablando. Sus palabras no parecía estar llenas de ira, más bien de tristeza. _Sincrón Bri _había tomado el papel de líder del equipo de los monstruos revolucionarios, eso pensaba Kasai. La chica se sintió mal, ella quería decir que no era verdad, que no quería llevarse todas la cartas que pudiera para así pelear con un deck propio. Pero no podía decirlo.

Por que mentiría.

-¡Da igual!- Sincrón Bri miró al hombre mientras que de sus ojos salía agua. Kasai nunca se había imaginado que un monstruo pudiera llorar. Pero estaba llorando, estaba sufriendo y ella no hacía nada para remediarlo.

Una voz susurró en la mente de Kasai.- No puedes hacer nada para remediarlo. Los destruirás a todos.

Kasai miró a todos lados sorprendida.

-Jajaja.- El hombre rió otra vez.- Bueno, pues ya que esta todo solucionado.

-¡Jugaremos con treinta y nueve cartas!- Gritó _Sincrón Bri _de repente.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- Kasai miraba a todos lados. Los monstruos revolucionarios la miraron extrañados.

-Los destruirás a todos quieras o no. Por que está en tu naturaleza.- La voz en la mente de Kasai no paraba de sonar.

-No puedes echar un duelo con treinta y nueve cartas y sin un disco de duelo.- El hombre parecía impaciente por irse, tanto era así que empezó a girar el cuerpo.

-¡Si me vences te podrás quedar conmigo también!- Las lágrimas de _Sincrón Bri_ nublaban su visión. Pero era el camino que había elegido.

-No es verdad.- Kasai contestaba a la pregunta de la perturbarte voz que hablaba en su cabeza. Se colocó sus dos manos sobre esta y se tiró de dos mechones de pelo hasta mirar al suelo.- No los destruiré-

-Claro que si. Quieras o no.- Volvió a decir la voz.

-No. No lo haré.- Kasai estaba rozando los límite de la paranoia.

-¿Por qué no ibas a hacerlo?- La voz se rió dentro de su cabeza.- ¿Por qué?

-No eres tan buscado. No sacaría nada bueno si te ofreciera como cambio. Además, ¿Por que tendría que hacer caso a lo que me dices? ¿Por qué tendría que aceptar tu trato?

-¡Por que es injusto!- Kasai respondió entonces a dos preguntas con una sola respuesta. Miró a los monstruo y miró al hombre, luego caminó delante de _Sincrón Bri_ y habló. Estaba enfadada- ¿Por qué no puedes conseguir tus propias cartas sin molestar a nadie? ¿Por qué no te puedes largar y dejar a los demás en paz? Solo eres un abusón que prefiere ir por el camino fácil pero, ¿Sabes qué? Que en todo camino, fácil o difícil habrá obstáculos, la diferencia entre estos es el destino que te lleve ese sendero.- Kasai respiró aire.- ¡Yo no pienso ir por ese camino!

Sorprendió a todos los monstruos de la sala. Las bestias gladiadoras también levantaron la cabeza sorprendidos.

-¡Yo no soy como tú ni soy como ninguno de esos duelistas del tres al cuarto que solo se dejan llevar por sus intereses! ¡Aunque me lleve meses, aunque me lleve años! Me quedaré aquí hasta haber conseguido mi deck perfecto de manera justa y honrada. No retrocederé ni daré un paso en falso.- Llegados a este punto, Kasai no sabía lo que decía. Pero una cosa estaba clara. La voz de su cabeza no había desaparecido, de hecho pareciese que se sumaban más voces a ella. Pero todas trasmitieron el mismo mensaje.

-Bien hecho.- Todas las voces dijeron esta frase a coro mientras el bolsillo del pantalón de Kasai comenzaba a brillar.

-¿Qué es eso?- El hombre no sabía que significaba lo que estaba sucediendo y dio un paso hacia atrás por miedo.

La chica, con determinación y seguridad, habrió su bolsillo con una mano y sacó la caja donde guardaba un deck de veinte cartas. Luego miró a los monstruos revolucionarios.

-Chicos. Pelearé por vosotros. Por vuestra liberación.- Dijo Kasai. Un aura blanca la recorría todo el cuerpo.

-V... Vale.- Dijo _Sincrón Bri _temblado. El monstruo no sabía si era de la emoción o de lo extraño que le parecía todo este suceso.

-Solo tengo veinte cartas de monstruo. ¿Podéis prestarme algunas magias y trampas? Os las devolveré cuando acabe.- Kasai desprendía un aura tranquilizante y confiada. Los monstruos sabían que no mentía. Lo podían saber de alguna forma. Todos los monstruos revolucionarios entregaron sus diez cartas de hechizo y nueve cartas de trampa. Ahora Kasai tenía justo cuarenta cartas añadiendo las suyas propias.- ¡Que comience el duelo!

El hombre aún se sentía abrumado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Había una chica frente a sus ojos que irradiaba una luz capaz de iluminar y pintar toda la sala de blanco.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero si gano, me darás todas las cartas que posees!- Gritó el hombre.

-¡Eso es injus...!- Pero _Sincrón Bri _no pudo terminar la frase.

-De acuerdo. Además te daré mi llave y mi caja.- Dijo Kasai mientras mostraba una cara neutral.

-¡¿C... Como?!- El hombre no se creía la oferta.

-Así podrás tener hasta dos decks distintos.- Declaró la chica.- Y ahora...

Las bestias gladiadoras se convirtieron en carta y el hombre las barajó. Kasai también barajó sus cartas en su disco de duelos y ambos gritaron al unísono: ¡Duelo!

_**Battle Start**_

**Turno: 1 / 8000 / 8000**

**Cartas: 5 / Cartas: 5**

-Cogeré yo el primer turno. Pongo un monstruo en posición de defensa boca abajo y coloco dos cartas en mi campo. Termino mi turno- Declaró el hombre.

**Turno: 2 / 8000 / 8000**

**Cartas: 6 / Cartas 2**

-Mi turno ¡Robo!- La chica miró sus seis cartas y se sorprendió. No por que no conociera ninguna de estas, si no por que las conocía demasiado bien. Esas cartas las había dibujado en un sueño. Ella muchas veces tenía el mismo sueño en el cual aparecía un cuaderno con un lápiz y ella dibujaba sus propios monstruos de duelo para que acto seguido estos cobraran vida y jugaran con ella hasta que se despertaba. Si, los conocía muy bien.

-¿Crees que puedes ganar?- Preguntó _Sincrón Bri._

-Sé que puedo ganar.- Contestó ella.

-¿Como lo sabes?- Volvió a preguntar el cantante.

-Me lo han dicho unas voces en mi cabeza.- La repuesta que Kasai le dio a _Sincrón Bri _hizo pensar a este que la chica se había vuelto loca, o que quizá, ya lo estaba desde un principio.

-¡Venga! ¡Invoca a tus patéticos monstruos que no tengo todo el día!- Dijo el hombre.

-Invoco a _Insomne: El Dragón de Ensueño_.- Apareció un monstruo bípedo. Tenía patas terminadas en garras, una lanza en la mano y pelo. También tenía un hocico picudo y no tenía mano izquierda. Dos alas cortas en forma de murciélago se podían ver tras su espalda.- ¡Ataco con mi monstruo al tuyo!

**Insomne: El Dragón de Ensueño (Atributo: Oscuridad / Nivel: 2. / Tipo: Dragón / ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / Efecto: No recibes daño de batalla de batallas que involucren a monstruos "Dragón de Ensueño". Si esta carta es destruida, destruye la carta que la destruyó, si lo haces puedes invocar desde tu deck un monstruo "Dragón de Ensueño" de nivel 2 o menor.)**

-Jajaja. De acuerdo ¡Levántate _Bestia Gladiador Hoplomus! _Tiene 2100 de ataque.- Explicó Brevemente el hombre.

-No recibo daño de batalla de batallas que involucren a un monstruo _Dragón de Ensueño_.- Dijo Kasai.- Termino mi fase de batalla.

-¡Ahora se activará el efecto de _Hoplomus_! ¡Tras la fase de batalla, puedo devolver esta carta al deck para invocar otra Bestia Gladiador del mismo! ¡Invoco desde mi deck a _Bestia Gladiador Murmillo_!¡Por su propio efecto, puedo destruir una carta de monstruo en el campo de mi oponente! ¡Destruyo a _Insomne: El Dragón de Ensueño_!

-¡Activo el efecto de _Insomne: El Dragón de Ensueño_! Cuando esta carta es destruida, obligatoriamente destruye la carta que la destruyó...

-O no, no lo harás ¡Activo mi trampa _Carro de Guerra de la Bestia Gladiador_! ¡Si mi adversario activa el efecto de un monstruo puedo negar ese efecto siempre y cuando controle un monstruo _Bestia Gladiador_! ¡Además activo mi otra trampa! ¡_Equipo de Lucha Doble_! ¡Cuando acabo de invocar un monstruo _Bestia Gladiador _puedo invocar desde mi deck o mano otro monstruo _Bestia Gladiador _de nivel cuatro o menor al campo! ¡Invoco a _Bestia Gladiador Bestiari _en posición de ataque!

-Pongo entonces dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

**Turno: 3 / 8000 / 8000**

**Cartas: 3 / Cartas: 3**

-¡Mi turno, robo! ¡Ahora fusiono a mi _Bestia Gladiador Murmillo _con mi _Bestia Gladiador Bestirari_, y no necesito la carta _Polimerización _para ello! ¡Aparece, bestia que desgarra cuerpos en el campo de batalla, _Bestia Gladiador Gyzarus_!- Un enorme monstruo apareció frente a Kasai. Su invocación, además, provocó un fuerte viento.- ¡Activo el efecto de _Bestia Gladiador Gyzarus_! ¡Cuando esta carta es invocada, puedo destruir dos cartas cualesquiera en el campo!

-¡¿Como?!- Gritó Kasai.

-¡Destruyo tus dos cartas boca abajo!- Dijo el hombre. El fuerte viento se llevó consigo las dos cartas volteadas de Kasai. Eran _Armadura Sakuretsu _y _Agujero Trampa_\- Jajaja. Esto tan solo acaba de comenzar. Creía que tenías algún tipo de poder oculto o algo así, pero solo era un truco para asustarme y que me fuera, ¿Verdad? Pero no te ha servido de nada ¡Ataco con _Bestia Gladiador Gyzarus _a tus puntos de vida directamente!- Gritó el hombre. Gyzarus levantó el brazo en puño y parecía que pretendía golpear a Kasai. Un golpe como ese hubiera acabado con su vida, pero que Gyzarius perteneciera a una persona mala no lo convertía en un monstruo malo. Golpeó al suelo, cerca del punto donde se encontraba Kasai y esta tragó humo y pequeñas partículas de tierra que se habían desprendido del suelo debido al golpe. Kasai tosió y sus puntos disminuyeron.- Por último, pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno. ¿Que piensas hacer ahora? ¿He?- El hombre volvió a reír. Pero Kasai aún no había tirado la toalla. De hecho...

Estaba a punto de comenzar.


End file.
